Secret Affair
by la-angele321
Summary: Formerly titled "Leaving". An A/U about Krit and Syl. summary kinda sucks but the story is a whole lot better.
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: Leaving Introduction Arthur: DominicanaChic3@aol.com Disclaimer: The characters or song are not mine 'k, so don't bother suing. The characters belong to the two guys who created Dark Angel. Summary: Krit and Syl life. Summary sucks but still read it. Spoilers/Timeframe: Alternate really, I was gonna make it before season 1 but it would fall right Rating: PG-13  
  
Syl woke up that morning and looked around the room she was in. 'Where I am?' she asked herself. Syl felt a warm body next to her's and knew exactly where she was and what had happened the night before. She was in her own bedroom, listening to her walkman when she felt her hand starting to shake. Turning her walkman off, Syl slowly made her way to Krit's bedroom in the appartment that they shared. Barging in to his room, Syl smiled and him weakly when he looked at her.  
  
"I'm starting to shake." She had told him before collapsing on the floor into an unconscious heap. That's all she had remembered about that night. Now she was in his bed lying next to him, his arm around her waist. She figured he must have put her in bed to watch over her.  
  
Grinning mischievously, Syl moving closer to him and softly blew into his face. His nose twitched causing her to giggle. "Krit," She whispered into his ear, "Wake up. Its time for training exercises. Lydecker finds out that you've been having nightmares and he'll says that if you sleep less then you won't have nightmares." Krit ignored her and turned his back to her. She smiled and got an idea. Pressing light kisses on his back and shoulders, Syl make him move to the edge of the bed 'til he got so close that he fell off it, curing when he hit the floor.  
  
"Morning." Syl said cheerfully looking down at him over the side of the bed.  
  
Krit glared at her and asked, "Why in hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"  
  
She gave him a childlike smile and said, "I was lonely. Does you head hurt?" he only glared at her. Hanging her hand over the bed, Syl stroked Krit's forehead. "I'm sorry," she said not sounding sorry at all but more lovingly. "Can I kiss it and make it better?" Krit's hand came up and intertwined with her's. Pulling on her arm hard he pulled her down on the floor next to him. Syl yelped when he did this and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." She said with mock seriousness.  
  
"Yea well I'm not the one who decided to make me fall on the floor first." Krit said, leaning over Syl, toying with the ends of her long blonde hair. She looked at him and smiled. "So what do you plan on doing today before we have to head off for work?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Wanna go to the park? They say its supposed to be nice and cool out today." Krit and Syl lived in Las Vegas, Nevada where cool weather in the late springtime was a blessing. "Oh and by the way, I'm dancing tonight just to let you know." Syl said to him in a tone that said she had made up her mind. Krit sighed and frowned at her. "You know that I don't like you dancing but why do you insist on doing it anyways?"  
  
"Because the money I make bartending doesn't cut it to pay the rent." Sliding out from under him, Syl got up and walked to the doorway. Without turning around she spoke, "the landlord jacked up another hundred. Now tell how are we gonna pay rent with no money." She walked out and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Half an hour later Syl was sitting in-between Krit's legs as he was eating a bowl of strawberries. Krit was wearing black sweats with a white tee while Syl was wearing a black tank top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. His legs were on top of Syl's and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Hey can I get one?" Syl asked, indicating the strawberries.  
  
Krit gave her a look. "No, get your own."  
  
"Please." Syl said frowning. "Anyways I can't, you took the last of them." Syl watch Krit about to eat another strawberry when she grabbed his arm and directed it to her mouth, biting most of it, then letting his arm go.  
  
"Hey, what the hell did you-" he stopped mid sentence because Syl was smiling shyly at him. "You're like a devil child, you know that.' He stated before slowly leaning down towards Syl's waiting lips. After a few minutes they broke apart and smiled at each other. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." 


	2. A walk in the past

Notes: anything in Italics is a flash back but only in this chapter  
  
Crossing a street, Syl and Krit made their way over to a park nearby their appartment. Walking together, Syl thought about the day they first meet or technically realized who each other were.  
  
******* Syl walked into the club through the back to get straight to the dressing room. Walking in, she saw some girls already dressed or barley dressed, depending the way you were to look at it. Syl was a dancer at Liset's some nights, while other nights she would just bartend. She felt the dancing was degrading but had no other way of bring in money to pay her rent.  
  
Becoming a cat burglar was good 'cause Syl used her abilities trained at Manticore but must things in Las Vegas weren't worth stealing and what was, she could never get a good enough price on the black market. Syl figured if she could get enough money she could get the hell outa dodge and make her life elsewhere.  
  
When Syl was ready, she went out and caught most guys' attention. However only one guy in the whole club had her attention, the bouncer. For a few months she felt that he had been watching her more closely so Syl was more careful whenever she was near him. The hours passed like nothing and soon Syl was collecting her paycheck for the night. After the owner of the club took out more than half of her degrading money, Syl changed and went outside to her Yamaha R1 motorcycle hidden behind a large dumpster in an alley. As she was walking towards it someone who was extremely strong ambushed her, knocking Syl to the wall of the brick building.  
  
"Hey, get the hell off me!" Syl said loudly. Elbowing her attacking in the face Syl turned around to see whom it was but was abruptly punched, kicked and thrown into the wall again. Syl's attacker turned her around so that she as facing the wall and unable to see who it was. "If you don't get off of my in about 5 seconds, you're gonna be in pain." She counted down the seconds. "Five, Four, Thr- Argh!" she was cut off when Syl's attacked grabbed her wrist and held it behind her back in a way only a Manticore solider would know. The attacker's other hand was holding neck so that if he wanted to he could break it in seconds.  
  
"Well look what I caught myself. a rouge X5." The male voice said. "I just got myself a lucky break."  
  
Syl breathed in slowly. "What do you want from me?" She breathed out. "I'm not going back to that place. I think they might have figured that out by now. I mean we left, didn't we?." Syl struggled out of his grasped but gasped when she realized her wrist was close to being broken. The man chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're not going back to Manticore. I have plans for you and I think you might like them." Syl felt the hand holding her neck move so that he could have a look at her barcode. "State you designation." He demanded.  
  
"X5- kiss my ass!" she snapped.  
  
"Feisty, aren't we? Well at least I know what kinda person you are in bed."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Actually if you look at my DNA, I've got nothing of a pig in me. I got cat in me and it's mostly the reason we're here right now."  
  
Syl rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The guy's hand that was on her neck slowly made its way down her back, hips and Syl's leg only to come back up even more slowly and more enticingly up in-between her leg. Syl accepted his hand and opened her leg a bit, leaning into it. Her wrist that was about to be broken was let lose and the hand previously holding it turned Syl around so what she was facing her attacker.  
  
She gasped. "You?!" her eyes widen. "You're from Manticore?" Syl was facing the bouncer at the club she worked at. "I work with you for almost a year and you never told me."  
  
The bouncer smiled seductively and looked Syl up and down. "Well I didn't know you were from Manticore till a few months ago. However I didn't come to talk about or for that fact I didn't jump you for talking at all."  
  
"How bout you shut up and kiss me already." Syl grabbed the bouncer's shirt and pulled him closer to her, kissing him forcefully. She knew she was in heat but didn't care at the moment cause right now she had found someone that could satisfy all her need. Jumping up, Syl wrapped her legs around his waist while her pushed her against her wall to hold her in place while his hands roamed her body all it could.  
  
Reluctantly, he broke their kiss. "You really can't be thinking bout having sex here in this alley." Syl sighed before looking at her motorcycle. "Let's go." She said hurriedly. Climbing onto her motorcycle and starting it, she rode off with the club's bouncer behind her kissing her neck.  
  
The next morning Syl was awake in bed looking down at the man she just sleep with. "Oh god what am I going to do now?" she thought to herself. I just sleep with the enemy. For all I know he could report this to Manticore and I could get caught." the X5 next to her stirred and Syl got an idea. Reaching over she sweep his hair away from his neck to look at his barcode. She gasp when she saw whom it was. Scrambling from the bed Syl quickly looked for her clothes but unfortunately for her the X5 awoke.  
  
"Hey," he snapped. "Where you going?" he got up from bed at started to get dressed as well. Syl was heading toward the door when the X5 stepped in her way. "You didn't answer my question." He said. He was wearing his jeans from the night before but still didn't put his shirt on.  
  
"I can't stay." She looked at him but it was a mistake on her part. Syl began fingering his navel. The X5 pushed her against the door, kissing on her neck. "You're still in heat. I can smell it on you." He whispered.  
  
Syl closed her eyes and said to him quietly, "I know you are X5-471." She looked sadly up into his eyes and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" she tried to pull open the door and found that 471 had backed away from the door to let her through. "How could you?" she asked before closing the door behind her. Running down the hallway, Syl opened the window and the end of it and climbed onto the fire escape and climbed up it. When she reached the roof, Syl was walking across it when she felt someone slam into her and knock her on the floor. "What the fuck?" she snapped. She knew who it was that knocked her to the floor. "Get the hell off me."  
  
"Do you really think that it's that simple?" X5-471 told her. "X5 males are drawn to females when they're in heat. Don't try and run from it."  
  
Syl's arms were pinned at her sides with 471 straddling her body. "I'm not trying to run it.I'm running from you Krit. Don't you get it? I just fucked you. You were my best friend back at Manticore and when we split up after the escape I.I never knew if I would ever see you again. I'd never thought I would see you again like this."  
  
"I've fallen in love with you Syl. For the past seven months I've watched you and I fallen in love with you. I can't away from you especially now when you in heat." Krit let her hands go and got off of Syl. Syl stood up and turned to leave when Krit called her back.  
  
Coming up to her he said, "I'm sorry for what I have to do." He said before punching her out and she landed in his arms. "I'm so sorry for that." 


	3. A Serious Talk

Secret Affair  
  
Chapter 3: A Serious Talk  
  
*********  
  
Syl was brought out of her thoughts as a car honked and would have almost run her down if it hadn't been for Krit pulling her out of the way. "Hey, are you still in there?" Krit joked as he and Syl walked across the street towards the park.  
  
"Yea, I'm still here." She said softly. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
Syl smirked playfully. "The day you knocked me out."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said smiling. "But what was I supposed to do? You where going to leave and I'd never see you again."  
  
She ignored him. "You would think that after 8 months that you'd be forgiving." Syl ran over to the monkey bars and kept climbing until she reached the top. Looking down at Krit she spoke, "But you still aren't."  
  
"You're going to hold this over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Krit asked her, humor in his voice giving away his attempt at seriousness.  
  
Syl ignored his comment and sat down on one of the highest bars before taking off her boots and socks and throwing them down to Krit. Standing up, Syl walked barefoot along the monkey bars, stunting like a gymnast would on the balance beam. Syl looked down at Krit and saw him watching her, a smile on his face. Walking to the edge of the monkey bars, Syl jumped and landed on both feet soundlessly on the grass. Walking over to Krit, who was sitting on a patch of grass, she put her socks and boots back on before speaking. "So, how did you like my display of athleticism and flexibility?"  
  
Krit smiled a bit. "Cute, you were like a cat up there."  
  
"Thanks. I've been told that I have cat DNA in me, so I think that might have done the trick." She said in mock seriousness. The two X5 looked at each other and chuckled. "Hey, Krit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Push me on the swings?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." Krit said.  
  
Standing up, the two walked over to the empty swings and Syl sat on one at the far edge. Krit slowly pushed Syl on the swing from behind, her head leaning against the chain that held her up. A few minutes of silence passed before Syl looked up at Krit as he stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought, thinking deeply about something or another.  
  
"Krit? What are you thinking 'bout?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked, Syl's voice removing him from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh-no." Syl turned in the swing so that she was facing Krit. "Whenever you say 'don't worry about it' it's always something to worry about! Now come on Krit, tell me what's on my baby's mind?"  
  
Krit smiled when she called him 'my baby' but frowned again when he knew what he was about to tell her. "What's gonna happen to us when Zack finds out about the two of us? Finds out that we never listened to him, and that we, as he always says-"  
  
"Compromised everybody's safety." Syl joined in as they spoke in unison.  
  
Syl sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know but I don't care less anymore about what Zack says." Syl looked around the park and saw an empty bench nearby. Standing up, she took hold of Krit's wrist and pulled him gently towards the bench. "Come on."  
  
When they reached the bench, Krit sat down and pulled Syl comfortably onto his warm lap. After leaning her head against Krit's chest, she finally spoke,  
  
"Okay, let me tell you a story about our big annoying brother Zack. " She exhaled loudly before continuing. "Before I came to Phoenix I was living in Denver for about two years." Syl paused to think back about her life in Denver. "I had a good life back there. Plenty of friends, a decent non- degrading job, and a guy that was in love with me, even though I wouldn't give him the time of day. However, Zack being the-over-protective-gets-on- my-nerves-too-many-times-annoying-bigot-of-a-brother that he is, ruined everything I had!"  
  
"How'd he do that?" Krit asked, confused.  
  
"Well firstly, he got a job where I was working and decided to make my life a living hell by trying to hit on me. Then when that didn't work, he finally told me who he was and told me I had to move to keep the others save. But whatever, I didn't listen to him, so Zack being Zack, broke off all ties with all of my friends by making them hate me." Syl looked sad for a moment before continuing. "Then I had no other choice but to move. I still don't forgive him for that. He moved me here and told me that I was to move after living here for strictly 4 months. Did I listen? Obviously not because then I wouldn't be sitting here with you today talking about how annoying our big brother is."  
  
Syl fingered the edge of Krit's t-shirt before looking up at him when he spoke to her. "Zack does have that annoying quality. Especially when he says that we're compromising everyone's safety but when you think about it, you're not really compromising everyone's safety cos you don't know where everyone is." Syl looked down at the fingers playing his shirt.  
  
Krit sighed. "However that still doesn't answer the question about what we're going to tell Zack when he finds out about us."  
  
"How do you know he's even going to find out?"  
  
"Trust me. Zack will find out sooner or later. I'm just hoping that's its later."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Syl looked down at the watch she was wearing before breaking into a grin. "You know, we still have a few more hours before we have to head out to work. What do you suppose we do till then?" Krit met her grin with a sly one. "I don't know. Why don't we head back home to see if we can't find something productive to do?"  
  
Getting up from where they were, Syl and Krit headed home after making their way through the small clusters of kids in the park.  
  
********  
  
Please R/R for the sake of my pride. LuV Ya! 


End file.
